


Counting On You

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's not the only one who counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting On You

"Tell me something, McKay. Do you honestly expect the number to change anytime soon?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Major. What number?"

"The number of stairs in the gateroom. You always count them under your breath when you climb them. Didn't your hero Einstein say something about the definition of insanity being someone doing the same thing repeatedly and expecting a different result each time?"

"I don't think...hunh...I guess I do count. It's not insanity; it's simply an old habit of mine. I used to count the steps up into my house after a rough...doesn't matter why. I thought I broke myself of it years ago. Anyway, why do you care if I count steps?"

"Not just steps, Rodney. I think you count just about everything...even if it's only in your head. For example, how many power bars have you eaten since we arrived in Atlantis?"

"One thousand four hundred and sixteen, but I hardly think that's proof that I count _everything_, Major."

"Okay, then let's look at today's mission. How many times have we kissed each other?"

"Kissed...I mean...the natives made...."

"That's right. How many times have we ended up having to kiss in front of everyone to prove our friendly intentions?"

"Um...Th...thirteen. Thirteen times."

". . . "

"Major...why did you...I...."

"I think you should probably start calling me John after that, don't you?"

"But, you never...It isn't that I don't want...because I obviously do, but why...now?"

"It could be just because I like finding new and exciting ways to make you sputter, Rodney, but I have to confess...I've always believed thirteen's an unlucky number."

"What's your opinion on the higher...integers?"

"Oh, I definitely like fifteen, but sixteen's even better. It's all those two's. Binary is sexy, especially when I can take four nibbles, two bytes or a chomp."

"God, I'm being _courted_ by a not-so-closeted geek! What's next?"

"Prime. Very, very prime."


End file.
